Unexpected Scene
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: OneshotRenxAnnaWhen Yoh and Horo Horo complain about having too many academic classes, The Mankin crew are forced to put on a play about....Naruto? What the he that was not is the script! Make them stop!


Unexpected Scene

By: Chibi-Ra-Chan

Pairing: Ren x Anna

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Naruto blah blah blah.

Warning: I'm not sure how far the English version of Naruto has gotten, so it may contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.

A/N: Well I've finally got around to finishing this story. I love the idea of Horo Horo playing Naruto, so This story came from that idea. Enjoy!!

---

"And---Action!!"

Anna rolled her eyes and read from the script." Sasuke...-Kun" She cringed, this was so embarrassing "Do you want to go out for...Ramen?" She said boredly. Honestly, she didn't have time for stupid things like this. A school play, and it's was Yoh's fault. He just had to go and suggest more non-academic classes. Now she was stuck in the school reproduction of Naruto! And she had to get the most annoying part too.

Ren rolled his eyes as he looked at his 'co-star'. Okay so he wasn't completely thrilled at the idea of being in a play but, at least he didn't sound like he was reading the dictionary. "No. You should focus on training rather then...dating" 'What the hell is wrong with the person who wrote this?'

"Oh this is just pathetic, come one you guys you're the two of the leads in a the first play that Fumbari high has seen ...ever! Can you do any better?" Yelled the student director and currently the classes object of hate, Horo Horo yelled from him seat in the crowd. "Opening night is tomorrow and you still sound like you've never even read the script!"

The two actors currently working on the scene glared daggers at the Ainu. "Shut up teme, this play is stupid."

Horo Horo smiled brightly and waved his script around in the air for effect. "You see? That's the spirit!" Once again the glares only grew more and more sinister by the second. Needless to say this wasn't going quite well.

"Why the hell did you chose this for the play? Ninjas? Are you still five?"

"Why did you pick this for our play Onii-chan?" Pirika asked, growing tired of the bandages that were wrapped around her legs. The pony tail was getting on her nerves as well.

"Ever since I was little I've always wanted to be a ninja. To be stealthy, to hurl shinny stars at people, to be able jump from roof top to roof top and get my friends free cable. (cookies for whoever gets this joke), It's been my dream, that and being Shaman King of course, but seeing how that dreams' down the toilet, I only have this one left." Horo Horo said with an dreamy look in his blue eyes.

"Wait being a shaman wasn't enough for you? You had to be a ninja, and make the rest of us ninjas too?!" Hao yelled in frustration as he tried to find if way out of the black and red clouded jacket that engulfed him.

"Basically, yeah."

A script was thrown at his head.

--

"Scene 3 The end of the Zabuza saga! Take three and action!!"

"Zabuza-Sama Adopted me knowing I came from a Kekkei Genki bloodline. The thing that made everyone else hate me, he didn't over look it he cherished it! I was so happy. If I can't serve Zabuza-Sama then I don't know what I would do. Naruto, please take…my life? What kind of crap is this?!" Lyserg said looking at Horo Horo. He tried to ignore the fact that Hao was near tears of laughter from his lines.

The blue haired director rolled his eyes, "Just say the lines Lyserg!"

"But-But I'm saying these lines of clear devotion to that bastard!!" he pointed an accusing finger in Hao's direction.

"Your point-?"

"He murdered my family! That's the point!"

"Yeah, Yeah, we know! Just pretend you're talking about that X-Law girl, Jinnie or whatever." Hao said rolling his eyes and spinning his very large sword around, 'This Zabuza guy is pretty cool if you forget about the fact he's wearing cow print hammer pants.' Yoh, who was playing Kakashi in this scene, gulped nervously. It was never a good idea to give Hao a weapon, especially the one he was currently twirling around, which was basically a giant butcher knife.

"That's Jeanne-Sama to you!" the green eyed boy glared a bit more for good posture and tried again.

Anna sat angry on the far left of the stage trying to ignore the fact that there was a 'dead' Ren on her lap who wouldn't stop moving. His hair brushed her upper thighs far too many times for comfort. (Stupid dress thing!) Honestly, wasn't her character supposed to be protecting that old guy or something lame like that?

"Hey, look at the Aniu baka, he couldn't be fox-like if his life depended on it." Ren smirked at he looked up at the 'Kunochi'. Anna smacked him and looked away trying to hide the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Shut up you're supposed to be dead."

"Good much better Lizzie! Alright lets try the next scene!!" (Don't call me 'Lizzie!!!!)

---

"Scene 5 Sasuke gets his ass kicked by his brother!!"

Ren merely glared at his 'brother' who has also being played by Hao. Ren didn't mind the fight scenes, in fact he was looking forward to this one. Anything that gave him a chance to beat the hell out of Hao couldn't be all bad. Lyserg sulked in his over sized Akatsuki cloak, honestly it seemed like they went out of their way to make sure that every scene he was in, somehow involved Hao.

Hao smirked despite the fact that the cloak was still getting on his last nerve.

Ren tried to channel the rage and anger that he had felt for Hao in the shaman fight into his lines. And by the way his fake Sharingan eyes nearly sliced through the air and at Hao's throat, it was easy to believe that this was truly a show down between to people who hated each other.

Horo readjusted his loud orange jacket and fiddle with his headband. "And Action!!"

"Itachi!! How dare you come back here after what you did!!" Ren nearly shook with anger and Anna was almost (but she would never admit it out loud) impressed. He wasn't that bad an actor after all. Her respect for him, grew, if only a little bit.

Hao smirked over the high collar of his cloak, "Foolish little brother-" Off stage Yoh shivered. How many times had he heard that before Hao attacked him during the Shaman Fight? "Do you hate me? I thought I told you to grow stronger not to play friends with the Kyuubi container."

"Teme, what's going on Dattebuyo?" Horo asked confused.

Ren ignored him and shifted into an offensive position. Glaring, he pulled a kunai from his holster. "You Bastard! Today is the day you die!" He began to run down the narrow hallway set, "I'm taking you to hell with me! Chidori!!"

"--And Cut! Great job guys! It looks like this play may not suck so much after all!" Ren and Hao got out of their fighting stances. The actual fighting wouldn't be done until opening night. 'That's the good thing about having an all shaman cast,' Horo Horo thought, throwing his jacket to the sidelines, 'Furyoku and Chakra a pretty much the same thing so the jutsus' will be real, kinda' "Okay cast, we'll take a ten minute break and try the last scene, since Rena and Anna decided no to suck so much!"

Two scripts were hurled at his head.

---

"Alright lets try this from the top, Scene 12 Sasuke and Sakura's goodbye! . Take one- ACTION!"

"I'll be gone before you ever get there. Leave Anna... I mean Sakura...Kisama!" Ren fumbled over his lines.

Anna snorted a bit, " Smooth Tao, Smooth."

"Shut up you-"

"It's okay Just a little slip up we'll try again" Horo got in between the two leads before they could kill each other..

"Scene 12, take two, action!"

_Fifteen Takes Later…._

"I'll be gone before you even get there. Leave Sakura."

"Sasuke-Kun, Why? I thought you didn't want to be controlled by him." Anna said this dryly, completely devoid of emotions.

The entire vast groaned and sighed. Horo wouldn't let any of them leave until the scene had been completed successfully, and it was already well after 8 at night.

"Cut!!! Cut Cut Cut! Anna! Come on! The boy you love is leaving you for some creep old guy!! Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?"

The blank stare she gave him told him it didn't.

"Okay…….Um, Yoh! Yoh come here I need you for something!" Said boy was asleep in the audience, his head phone blasting music in his ears. "We're doomed, just doomed."

Ten minutes later, the lazy shaman was on stage yawning, his nap interrupted by a very, very, upset director. "Alright Anna, I want you to try again but this time imagine that Yoh is leaving you for Tamao, how does that make you feel?"

The pink haired girl dropped the needle she was using to fix costumes and blushed, stumbling over her words. On the other hand, Anna's eyes just widened , "The hell he is!!"

The entire cast fell over anime style. Ren crossed his arms and tapped his left foot impatiently, "Can we go home now? It's obvious she doesn't have the ability to care for others, let alone fake it."

Silence echoed through out the entire theater.

Anna calmly walked in front of the him her head tilting up slightly to look him in the eye. He just stared back (To everyone else's horror) 'Oh my god Ren just insulted Anna she's going to kill him! We'll have to find some one else to replace him and on such short notice no one can do it and the play will be ruined and-' Manta fainted from the stress.

"Say that again."

"You don't have the ability to care for oth-" _**SLAP**_ Ren's head swung to the side from the force of the slap, he didn't move to look at her, and she continued to speak

"How dare you assume you know what I can and can not feel. You disgust me, You're the one who was consumed by anger not me, so do not tell me that I don't have the ability to feel" Ren smirked as he felt the blood drip down his cheek. He moved his head so that it was next to her ear.

"Then prove it."

With that, The violet hair boy grabbed his bag and walked toward the exit. Shaking out of his stumper, Horo Horo yelled at him, waving a rolled up script in his general direction. "Hey where do you think you're going!!"

"Practice's over. I'll see you tomorrow" And he left. Everyone else grabbed their stuff and readied themselves to leave. Anna on the other hand, hadn't moved from her spot., her fists shaking at her sides.

She glared at the ground. "That bastard, I'll show him, I'll play this Haruno Sakura perfectly. I'll show him.."

_An hour later…._

Manta's head spun, what in the world was going- it hit him. "What happened? Did Anna kill Ren, were they doomed? What's going on?" He noticed that it was dark and he was the only on stage. " Horo Horo?, Anna, Hao? Yoh!!! Where did everyone goooooooooo!?!?!"

--

_Opening Night_

"Place people!! Everyone in Costume!! Tamao stop messing with the contacts!! Yoh you're supposed to be in the Shikamaru outfit first, not the Kakashi outfit! Get ready ,the curtains going up soon. Everyone in Scene one on stage now!" Horo Horo ran around in a frenzy making last minute inspections. The curtain went up in a few minutes.

Yoh stuck his head between the curtains, and gasped. "The entire theater is packed, since when did anyone care about the play?" Chocolove whistled nervously and no answer was needed. "Hey Faust's here! And….he brought Eliza!" Manta visibly paled. "Wow, Mom and Dad are here, Grams and Gramps too? But, I don't remember sending them an invitation…..Hao!" The fire Shaman pulled down his bandage mask to grin at his twin before running off to find his huge sword.

Ren readjusted his shirt, not used to the high collar, or to the cold metal that was settled on his forehead. He felt nervousness biting at his stomach but refused to acknowledge it. He snuck a glance at Anna who had not said a word to anyone since she had arrived. She kept her eyes cast down, muttering to herself. The others were afraid of the fact that Anna had not spoken (Yelled is what they meant) to anyone, but Ren knew better.

She wasn't stupid. She wouldn't make a fool out of herself by not speaking on stage. Or at least he hoped not.

"Alright everyone in place! The plays starting! My dream of being a ninja will finally be realized! Don't mess it up!" He turned to Hao, "Thirty bucks says Anna will screw it up." A script flew out of nowhere and decked him in the head.

Hao pulled out the cash and handed it to the boy on the ground, grinning madly. "Thirty says she won't."

Ren tried to look as disinterested as he possibly could and sat down for scene one. 'Here goes nothing'

The curtain opened and everything was bright.

---

The set was set up to look like the top of a building. Yoh leaned against a railing and looked at the three people sitting across from him. The mask covering his face was hot and itchy and the headband covering his eye made it hard to see but he had to ignore that and continue. " Now I'd like you all to tell us a bit about yourselves, You know, like your favorite thing, what you hate, dreams, ambitions, hobbies junk like that."

His 'students' looked at him blankly. "Lets start with you on the left"

Horo Horo tinkered with his headband and jumped up. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is instant ramen -Dattebuyo! What I like even better is when Iruka-Sensei treats me to Ra-"

Anna zoned him out, having heard this crap for three months she knew his lines almost as well as she knew her own. She concentrated on trying to sound happy and in love. 'Puppy dogs, rainbows, candy, pretty little flowers- god I'm screwed. Okay Anna just fake it. Do the best you can, you have to show that Idiot!' After reminding herself of the whole reason she was still dealing with this god forsaken play, Anna calmed down just enough to hear the end of Ren's line.

"-There's someone I've sworn to kill."

"And finally, the young lady…" Yoh said boardly.

'Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts.' "My name is Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is…well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy actually…." She smiled brightly. And Ren was taken aback, he had never seen Anna smile before, well, lets rephrase that, he hadn't seen Anna smile when they weren't scrubbing toilets before.

'This will be interesting…'

--

"Naruto!! You're Alive!! What about Sasuke-kun?"

Horo Horo looked away from her hopeful face ' Damn Anna's really putting her all into this, I guess I'll have to give Hao that thirty bucks after all. '

"Where's Sasuke?!!" She looked around franticly her face growing paler by the second. Anna looked toward the edge of the stage were Ren lay 'dead.' 'I should kick him…..' the thought passed quickly as she ran toward the boy. She fell to her knee's next to him. 'This almost reminds me of the time Yoh was possessed by Tokagaro . Heh, how odd. But It's different this time' she touched his face 'It's Ren' For some reason she started to cry. "It's not an illusion it is…?"

Ren felt a cold hand on his cheek, which was still sore from last night, boy, Jun had a hard time putting on enough makeup to cover that bruise. He fought the urge to open his eyes to see her undoubtedly emotionless face try to fake sadness. But just when he was about to, he felt something cold and wet next to her hand. 'Is she drooling on me? Ew-' but he felt another and then another followed by the weight of her head resting on his chest, and finally a heartbreaking sob. She was crying.

Anna was crying for him.

He had to remind himself that she was crying for his character not actually for him, but for some reason he couldn't accept it.

--

The set was now setup to look like a very large class room. Horo had gotten a bunch of kids to play extra's so the entire room was glaring at them. Anna looked around the room trying to look worried, in truth she was still trying to get over the bruise on her butt from the last scene.

Ren prepared himself for the glomp that was gonna come in 5..4..3..2.. "Sasuke-Kun! where've you been ?" He glared at Pirika, who was playing Ino "I could hardly wait! It's been so long since we've last seen each other." 'Well this isn't that much different than reality.' Pirika usually busied herself with trying to get his attention, and since he lived with Horo Horo and his sister, that was a lot of the time.

Anna glared at the blue haired girl. This scene was a simple enough one. There was no real acting needed here. This happen enough times when the Usui's and the Tao's stayed at the inn. "Ino-Pig get your hands off Sasuke-Kun!"

Pirika acted like she hadn't seen Anna before. "Oh hey Sakura. Still hoping the mutant huge forehead look it going to come into style? How cute." Anna glared at the girl while Ren shook her off of him.

"What did you say?!"

"Can you stop embarrassing us please? How Troublesome." Yoh finally made his second appearance, this time dressed as Nara Shikamaru, who he looked shockingly like.

"Na-Na-Naruto-Kun, Lets do our be-best okay?" Tamao said shyly to Horo, though she kept stealing glances at Yoh.

"Eh- Okay... I guess"

"Yosh! Sakura-chan!!" Chocolove entered the stage, clad in a green jumpsuit, trying to hug Anna. She bended backwards to dodge. Before hitting him over the head.

"Are you trying to kill me!?!"

"Looks like the all of the stooges are here." 'Naruto' commented while running a hand through his blue hair. 'Well at least it hasn't gone completely down the drain yet…'

--

The set was once again on a roof top and there were white sheets set up. A fan off stage blew them around slightly. Ren and Horo Horo battled, as Sasuke and Naruto, although it was as if they were just fighting each other. They matched each other blow for blow, kick for kick. Sure they threw in a few hand signs to make it look for like ninjutsu rather then shaman fight, but the difference was minimal. Anna watched near the fake door. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to follow the movements. She didn't give the two of them enough credit during the shaman fight, they were really going at each other…. She snapped out of watching and remembered to say her lines. "Stop! Both of you stop it now!"

They ignored her and separated ,one on each side of the stage.

"Naruto, I know you've wanted to fight me since before the Chunin exams, so give it your all." The 'Uchiha' smirked . Ren held his left wrist with his right hand, Furyoku barely visible

"Sasuke-Kun…."

'Ne, Sasuke, I wouldn't have it any other way." Horo Horo grinned and stepped ,back a faint energy forming around him..

"Naruto…..?"

They suddenly started to run toward each other. Ren increase the furyoku in his arm creating a something that looked almost blade like. The crowd cheered "Chidori!"

It was Horo Horo's turn to shine, the furyoku pulsing around his entire body, he glared at Ren, eyes almost animal like. "Rasengan!!" That was her cue, Anna started to run, her red dress/shirt flailing in the wind behind her, "Stop, Stop, You both have to stop!!!" The light from the both of them coming ever closer made it hard to see. Neither of them stopped.

Then suddenly the light was gone. Hao, who was taking over playing Kakashi for this part of the play, had pulled her out of the way at the last second. (He was the only one who could stop two strong furyoku's at the same time) "Ne, Naruto, Sasuke, you should stop. You almost killed poor Sakura-chan. Would you sacrifice your teammates life for some frivolous fight?" Anna looked at Ren then at Horo Horo. She waited a moment before reciting.

"You two almost killed me!"

---

Anna sighed deeply and rubbed the sweat off her forehead. Those lights where going to kill her at this rate. Luckily she wasn't in the 'Sasuke gets his ass kicked by his brother' scene (as Horo Horo called it).

'Only a couple more scenes left' she reminded herself. She was thankful it was almost over. Having to be useless for 3 and a half scenes, cry, beat up Pirika (Although she didn't mind that part too much), And nearly get killed by two powerful shamans, she had enough of acting to last her a good long while. Although one thing was still unsettling to her.

After the strange water works when 'Sasuke died' she couldn't help but notice Ren looking at her strangely. Like he had just seen her for the first time (No pun intended). Even stranger was how easy she was finding it to play a love sick girl around him. She couldn't imagine herself doing to same if Yoh or Horo had ended up playing Sasuke. That irritated her to no end.

"The sooner this stupid thing is over, the better." She said to herself before taking a drink from someone's water bottle.

"A-Anna-Sama, You need to be on stage in a f-few minutes" Tamao said shyly. And barely acknowledged her, but nodded none the less. "Anna-Sama, um you look rather pale are you okay?" Anna didn't hear her, she was too caught up in her own thoughts. Tamao tried to be louder. "Umm, If could say, you're doing a g-good job. I d-didn't know you were such a good actress. "

"Thank you Tamao" Anna walked toward the stage wings, watching Hao kick Ren in the stomach. Said shaman crashed into the opposite wall with a resounding _thud_.. Anna grimaced That was going to hurt tomorrow. 'But sadly, I don't think I'm really acting at all….'

---

The final scene. The end. The entire cast watched it from the wings of the stage. This would be the first time it was completed. Everyone, especially Horo were nervous, but they knew it had to be ten time worse for those two. The success for the whole performance rested on their shoulders.

"Alright Chocolove cue the dry ice for the mist, Pirika start up the sentimental music" Horo whispered. Mist started to float on stage and a slow, sad melody began to drift through the entire theater.

She looked down at the mist swirling around her ankles. 'This is it Anna, this is your chance to show him, you can be as sentimental as the next person. Channel everything you've ever felt into this. If we can do this, we can get over whatever is making our heart flutter.' She smiled bitterly, 'Great, now I have an inner self too. I can do this I do no believe in failure.'

"You're leaving aren't you Sasuke-Kun?" Her voice was quiet, though she smiled it was bitter.

"Hn." Ren turned away from her, something strange, an odd feeling twisted it's way around him. Was it something like sadness, or hurt? Not it almost felt like….regret. But for what? Suddenly it hit him. It reminded him when he left to kill his father, but Anna wasn't anywhere near there! 'Stop thinking about her, she was never there, you had that conversation with Yoh! Not his Fiancée!'

"You're going to go with Orochimaru just like that?" She sounded disappointed, confused.

"Go back to the hospital Sakura, Naruto is probably looking for you." He really meant, 'this has nothing to do with you. You've probably never even heard about that. Stay out of my memories'

"You can't! I won't let you! I'll tell everyone you're levering and-" 'Like you left before, that's right feel bad Ren, let see you beat this.' She said shaking her head back and forth, blond bangs moving with her.

"Wow, they're really getting into it this time." Lyserg commented, he was 'shushed' by the others.

"Shut up I wanna see this!" Horo pushed Lyserg out his way, gaining a better view.

"I'll be gone before you even get there. Leave Sakura."

"Sasuke-Kun, Why? I thought you didn't want to be controlled by him."

"I'll do what I must. I'm not getting stronger here, you and Naruto are just holding me down. I can't possibly beat him if I stay here." It almost hurt to say that, why was it painful? He had no connection to this girl besides he was his friend's, his _very good friend's_, fiancée!

"Please I don't know what I would do if you weren't-" She clutched her chest as if in pain. And in truth , it did hurt. 'Stop it now Anna, you do not like Ren, you don't- Wait, like? Where did that come from!?'

"I didn't know Anna-chan could blush on cue." Hao mentioned before taking a bite out of a strawberry iced doughnut. Yoh quirked his head to the side, confused. "Neither did I Aniki."

"I'm useless unless I kill my brother Sakura. You know that." _' I can't become strong until I kill what made me this way. I can't move on until I kill my father.' _ Wasn't that what he said a year ago? He believed it so much but, he didn't need to kill his father. He didn't. But why was it that-

_'Prove it…..' _his voice echoed in her head, growing louder with each beat of her heart. Anna's face heated up, a bright pink tint covered her face 'Why do I feel like this? Why is he making me feel like this? I don't want to feel this way for him. I-'

She cried out "It doesn't matter!" Her voice cut though his thoughts silencing them. The entire house held it's breath.

"Even if you manage to kill him what use is it if you lose all your friends and family in the process? You need to think about this before acting! You don't think things through Sasuke-kun! Is it worth it to leave everything behind for revenge? What about us?"

"..." Ren turned back to look at her and immediately wished he didn't. She was crying again. It hurt worse this time, because she was crying for the stupidity of it all. Wither it was because Sasuke was leaving for Sound, or because he ran away to kill his father, it didn't matter, the two were almost interchangeable in his mind now. It hurt either way.

"Pick!! Us or ghosts!" When he didn't answer she continued, this time softly, almost defeated. "Me, or, Itachi. Which one Sasuke?" Anna felt dizzy, like the world was spinning. She managed to stand her grounds.

"I am an avenger, I will do what is necessary to avenge my clan." It ripped at his heart to say that, none the less this was the choice he had made, he had to live with it. He began to walk away, a bag slung over his shoulder. Sasuke was leaving for Sound.

" Wait!" 'I can't breathe, for some reason I can't-

"..." He stopped not looking back.

"I love you with all my heart!!" Ren felt his head go fuzzy all rational thoughts flew out the window. Acting or not, no one had ever told him that before. Without realizing what he was doing, Ren was in front of Anna, his lips over hers. Faintly he noted that she felt warm very, very, warm.

"What! That's not in the script!! Was that ever in the script?? What in the world is he doing?! My-" Hao kept Yoh from running on stage and tearing the two apart.

Hao rolled his eyes "Shut up Yoh"

"Are you crazy my parents are out there!!" Hao dragged him further back stage as to not destroy the magic that was happening.

"…… That not in the script but it's perfect!!" Horo Horo cried from joy. "I'm a genius! I should get some kind of reward for being this awesome!"

Manta rolled his eyes "Hey is it just me or does Ren look….I don't know, sick maybe?" The boy commented.

"Now that you mention it…" Chocolove tilted his head to the side, "-he does look a little paler then normal…."

"A-Anna-Sama wasn't looking very h-healthy earlier either." Tamao added.

'-Breathe' Anna's thought was finished when she finally gave into whatever feeling was doing this to her. She smiled lightly against his lips. This wasn't right and she knew it couldn't last but she just wanted to pretend even if it was for a moment. She heard him say something before oblivion washed over her.

"Thank you" With that Anna feel limp in his arms. Using all the strength he could muster he picked her up and sat her on a park bench. Not looking back 'Sasuke' walked away into the 'forest' away from everything he had even known and cherished. Upon reaching the stage wings, and safely out of the crowds sight, Ren collapsed . The prerecorded sounds of Anna's voice played along with the music as the mist faded away and Ren lost consciousness

_"A pity someone as insignificant as me, would love you more than any one, with all of my soul. I thank you for the precious feeling you gave to me. Light always breaks in the dawn. I watched you for a long time, until the vapor mist covered up your shadow. Please know that are never alone. Even if we're apart my heart is still with you. There are always circumstances that separate people, I guess that ours where just stronger then we were."_

The curtains fell and applause erupted. Some people in the audience cried freely, others tried to ignore the obvious pain that the ending held, even the cast were moved, but it could not be said that Horo Horo's ninja fantasy wasn't successful.

---

_The morning after the play…._

_**Fumbari's Production of Naruto: A Smash Hit!**_

_When the play was first submitted for editing people were skeptical. Turning an Anime into a play? It seemed to far fetched too impossible, even that cast doubted it, but last nights production of Naruto, blew away all skeptics. The story was heartfelt, hilarious, and original._

_The story focused around the Team element of Naruto, with most scenes showing the trials and issues between Team 7. Director and Actor, Usui Horokeu called it his masterpiece. Horo Horo, as he prefers to be called, played the lead part of Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who had a fox demon sealed inside him shortly after birth, and was shunned because of it for nearly 13 years. Horo Horo jokes about him playing the lead, saying "I only got the part because I'm the only one with spiky enough hair."_

_The story follows him as he is put into a ninja squad of two other students and a stronger ninja as a sensei. His Teammates are: Uchiha Sasuke, played by Tao Ren, A reserved, self called 'Avenger' sworn to kill his older brother Itachi (Played by Asakura Hao) who killed his entire clan. His other teammate, Haruno Sakura, is a genius who is almost more concerned about making Sasuke fall in love with her rather then learning ninjutsu. Sakura was played by Kyouyama Anna. And finally Hatake Kakashi, their Jounin leader, a laid back , almost lazy ninja who processes the deadly Sharingan, played by both Asakura Yoh and Asakura Hao. _

_The team learns to somewhat work together, when they get a little bit over their heads when they except a mission to protect a bridge builder, Tazuna, complete a bridge between Mist and Wave Country. They are attacked by Two extremely skilled ninja ,Zabuza (Asakura Hao) and Haku (Lyserg Diastral), We learn that Haku has only one goal in life and that is to protect Zabuza, who adopted him after his father killed his mother. The Special Effects where beautiful when it actually snowed on stage! (When asked Horo Horo Promised to never tell his secret.)_

_Later Team 7 have to survive the Chunin exams, where they meet other ninja from other country and must fight other rookies from leaf. Tamao Tammura made her debut as Hyuuga Hinata, Yoh Asakura played Nara Shikamaru, Pirika Usui as Yamanaka Ino and Chocolove played the loveable Rock Lee. The atmosphere was that other people who really have known each other all their lives. _

_Later we see the epic battle between Sasuke and his brother, Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame (Lyserg), where Sasuke is shocked to see he lost. Then the battle that's amazed all, Naruto Vs Sasuke, in which the special effects where out of this world. I truly believed that I was watch too ninja's going at it. _

_And the finale which sealed the entire plot. After losing not only to his brother, but Naruto as well. Sasuke comes to a sad decision when he accepts the offer to go to sound to train with the Snake Sannin , Orochimaru. In what is being called the 'most captivating performance that Tokyo has seen in a long time' Sakura tried to make Sasuke stay with no success. Although the kiss that the end truly showed that Sasuke was doing what he had to do. It was Miss Kyouyama's heartbreaking performance that stole the show. _

Horo Horo read the review aloud with a large grin plastered on his face. After the performance last night, everyone crashed at Yoh's place. They were all tried, and considering that fact they were eating breakfast at 2 in the afternoon, they all needed the rest.

Reaching across the table, Hao grabbed another piece of toast. "What did I tell you? I knew Anna-chan would do fine. And that kiss, Man, I wished you were more of an Itasaku shipper after that."

Yoh banged his head on the table "Don't bring that up Aniki. I had to explain that to Grandma and she wasn't not happy with Anna." Not happy wasn't the phrase for it. Kino Asakura was livid after the last scene.

"Lucky for Anna, you guys could blame it on the fever." Horo said between spoonfuls of co-co puffs.

"Speaking of which, how are Ren and Anna feeling? Their fevers were so high, I'm shocked that they lasted until the end of the play." Pirika said with concern.

"Anna's fever is still pretty high, but Ren's is coming down a little. The virus is quite common this time of year though, they'll be better in a few days if they rest." Faust interjected, Taking a sip of his tea. Manta flew out of his seat.

"When did you get here!!?"

" Still that kiss, wonder what made Ren do it. You better watch out Yoh you may have a rival for Miss Anna" Lyserg joked lightly

"Can we PLEASE not talk about this?" Yoh whined, out of nowhere a script flew at his head. Everyone turned in the direction that the script came from. Ren leaned against the door frame looking dizzy,

"Anna said to throw that at you, she can hear you from down the hall." No one said a word as he sat down and poured himself a glass of milk. Everyone did stare at him as if he had grown a second head though. Finishing his first glass, he glared at everyone in the room. "Problem?"

Everyone turned back to what they were doing before, no saying a word but all pretty much thinking the same thing. _'Since when did Ren listen to what Anna said?'_

Horo laughed to himself, shaking his blue and black hair around his head. Smiling brightly, he looked at Ren "Well, at least your little tryst will make things more interesting around here!!"

Eight Scripts flew at his head.

--Owari--

A/N: My poor hands are about to fall off. I haven't typed this much in a long, long time. Well I guess I should explain why I chose to have the Mankin crew do a play of Naruto. And the reason is, because I could. /Script flies at head/ I don't know I just knew that wanted Horo Horo to be the director and I though about what he'd think was literary genius and thus he picked Naruto.

This was extremely hard to wirte because I really, really, hate Sasuke. Not to mention SasuSaku Bleh, I'm more of a ItaSaku, NejiSaku, and ShikaSaku kind of girl. So I give myself brownie points for not bashing Sasuke this entire fic.

Forever and Eternally,

--Anna


End file.
